Accident indésirable
by MomijiCutiie
Summary: Ce fut un matin tellement étrange et tellement inattendu qu'Hermione essaya vainement d'oublier. Elle se dit que ce n'est qu'un malheureux accident. Qu'une telle chose n'aurait jamais dû se produire avec elle. Qu'on a dû l'ensorceler pour qu'une telle situation puisse exister. C'était un accident indésirable avec lui... One-Shot, Dramione.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous!**

Je suis **MomijiCutiie** et voici ma toute première fanfiction sur le couple que j'aime bien, Dramione. J'ai lu quelque fanfic de ce couple par-ci et par-là et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire sur eux. Je suis plutôt bonne en One-Shot et ceci en est un. Leurs âges ne sont pas mentionnés mais je leur donne 13-14 ans. Je ne pense pas écrire une suite, ou du moins, je ne l'ai pas encore imaginé. Alors, si vous trouvez que la fin vous donne un goût amère et pas satisfaisant, j'en suis vraiment désolée. ^ ^'

J'espère que ça sera agréable pour vous à le lire et donnez moi votre avis en Reviews. :)  
Merci d'avance et bonne lecture. -xx-

* * *

 **Accident indésirable**

Elle était pressée. Elle est allé chercher des livres à la bibliothèque, entre deux cours. Elle risquait d'être en retard, elle se pressa donc le pas, une pile de sept livres sur les bras. Pas question pour elle de rater le début de son cours. Elle accéléra, marchant toujours tout droit, à quelques mètres de la salle où se donnait le cours de l'Arithmancie. Puis, une personne apparut à une sortie de couloir, à une petite distance d'Hermione, en plein sur son chemin. À peine l'avait-elle aperçu qu'elle n'eût pas le temps de freiner pour éviter une collision. Ce qui arriva, arriva.

Les livres ont glissé à plusieurs mètres des deux personnes. Hermione avait reconnu celui qui l'a percuté dès les premiers mili-secondes de son apparition avant de fermer les yeux pour l'impact et maintenant, elle n'osa pas les ouvrir. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas cette personne qu'elle a reconnue car elle sentait déjà la drôle de position qu'ils ont. Elle discerne un léger et doux parfum qu'elle s'en dégoûta juste parce que c'est cette personne qui la porta. Aussitôt, une voix forte et extrêmement en colère se fit entendre. Ce qui sursauta Hermione.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas regarder où tu allais, idiote ?

C'était bien lui, plus aucun doute. Hermione ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal que lui, Drago Malefoy. Il ne semblait pas encore la reconnaître. Elle soupira et elle leva la tête. Elle ouvre les yeux, leur visage était près l'un de l'autre. Tout de suite, elle vit le dégoût sur son visage, comme si une grosse boule de fiante était tombée sur lui.

\- Qu'attends-tu pour te relever? Je vais empester le sang impure qui te coule dans les veines.

Son postérieur au sol, à demi-coucher, ses coudes soutenant le tout, il essaya de se relever le plus qu'il peut mais ses jambes étaient bloquées par une Hermione, sa tête juste au-dessus de son torse. N'ayant pas l'envie de répliquer aux insultes de Malefoy, elle ne dit rien et se releva aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, en fessant un élan avec ses bras, les mains sur le devant du corps du garçon. Ce ne fût pas une bonne idée d'y aller vite car, dans sa précipitation, sa tenue n'a pas pu se relever complètement. Du coup, son pied écrasa sa robe. Ce qui créa à nouveau une chute. Cette fois encore, elle n'eût pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour éviter le choc. Les yeux à nouveau fermer, elle sentit quelque chose sur la bouche. En effet, leurs lèvres se sont écrasé l'un contre l'autre. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour y voir la surprise dans ceux de Malefoy, pas qu'elle ne soit surprise aussi. La fraction de seconde après, Malefoy prit les poignets d'Hermione qui sépara leur étreinte buccale et comme si cet échange n'avait pas eu lieu, il parla de sa voix naturelle et quelque peu colérique.

\- Qu'est-ce que qui te prend à me tomber dessus, Granger? Vas-tu te dégager à la fin ?

\- Bien évidemment. Ça me répugne plus que toi de me coller ainsi contre toi, finit-elle par répliquer.

Cette fois, elle prit tous les précautions du monde pour qu'il n'y ait, à nouveau, de malheureux accidents. Elle put se séparer complètement de lui et va aussitôt chercher les livres qu'elle a fait tomber. Derrière elle, Malefoy lui cracha ;

\- Et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, tu m'entends ? Espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Un instant après, elle toucha ses lèvres avec deux de ses cinq doigts. Jamais elle ne sera aussi d'accord avec lui. Elle l'évitera coûte que coûte pour le restant de sa vie. Hermione prit ses sept livres et alla directement dans son cours.

« Il faut croire que la mauvaise fortune s'est abattu sur moi, aujourd'hui », se disait-elle ironiquement.

Elle soupira longuement et son humeur n'était que frustration. Ce fut ainsi pour le reste de la journée, sans avoir donné plus d'explication à ses meilleurs amis qui se posaient des questions sur son léger retard et sur son tempérament.

—

Comme elle s'était promis, durant les jours qui ont suivi, elle évita soigneusement le serpentard qui l'haïssait. Chaque fois qu'elle le croisa au loin, elle s'est développer un certain réflexe. Elle le reconnaît sur-le-champ et vite, elle changea de direction, ou alors, elle évita son regard et marcha aussi loin qu'elle pouvait de lui. Mais peu de temps après l'avoir croisé, elle avait du rouge aux joues, sans trop savoir pourquoi. D'après elle, elle était rouge de colère, ou à la limite, rouge de honte. Elle avait également ce rouge aux joues à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa chute avec lui. Ses oreilles sont atteintes par ce rouge quand elle pensait à ses lèvres coller malencontreusement à ceux du serpentard. Pourtant, cet échange fut bref, presque une seconde de temps. D'ailleurs, elle essaya très fort d'en être dégouté. Après tout, c'était les lèvres de Malefoy et personne dans cette école rêverait de les toucher (à part, peut-être, Millicent Bulstrode). Elle s'essaya et elle s'essaya mais elle finit par ne pas y arriver et elle trouvait ça très étrange. Elle n'osa pas en parler à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à ses deux meilleurs amis. Pour couronner le tout, c'est qu'elle pensa à ce moment accidentel à tous les jours. Des journées où c'était qu'une seule fois et d'autres où c'était quatre ou bien cinq fois. Le pire moment c'était pendant ses cours. Elle pouvait être discrète pendant cinq bonnes minutes et elle rata, pour elle, une grande partie du cours. Elle chercha des solutions pour ne plus y penser du tout, mais ça aussi, c'était en vain. Comme si quelque chose (ou peut-être même son propre cerveau) ne la laissait pas oublier ce souvenir.

Un après-midi, alors que le dernier cours s'était annulé, au grand désagrément d'Hermione, elle marcha tranquillement dans le couloir le plus fréquenter de l'école, avant de tourner dans un couloir beaucoup moins fréquenté. Elle fit quelques pas et elle entendit une voix derrière elle. Une voix qu'elle reconnut entre mille et dont, habituellement, elle se serait tout de suite éloigné. Mais la voix s'adressa à elle.

\- C'est un bel après-midi, Granger, disait-il d'un ton faussement poli, j'étais justement entrain de t'attendre.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus t'approcher de moi, Malefoy. Tu n'as pas vu les efforts que j'ai fait pour t'éviter à tout prix.

Elle commença à s'avancer pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Rien n'arrive de bon à être près de lui. Il dégage cette atmosphère mauvaise et négative, à rabaisser toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas de serpentard, qui sont Sang-mêlés ou Nés-Moldus. En plus, de ne montrer respectueux envers qui que ce soit, à part, bien sûre, ses professeurs.

\- Je n'ai pas fini avec toi, Granger. J'ai des choses à te dire.

\- Que peux-tu bien dire de si important à une Sang-de-Bourbe, à une personne que tu détestes tant ? lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Malefoy regarda droit dans ses yeux, hésitant grandement à dire ce qu'il avait en tête après les paroles qu'Hermione venait de dire. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle, mais il ne trouva pas d'autre solution. Risquant donc de se faire rire de lui et même de perdre sa réputation prétentieuse et arrogante, il n'avait donc plus le choix, tellement la situation lui est insoutenable.

\- Tu es la plus douée de ta classe dans chacun de tes cours et tu as une bonne connaissance des sortilèges, ai-je tord ?

Hermione ne répondit rien. Attendant la suite des choses, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine. Malefoy comprenant ce geste, continua.

\- Te rappel-tu de la fois où tu t'es croulée sur moi, la deuxième fois? Je n'ai pas rêvé, nos lèvres se sont toucher, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione rougit immédiatement.

\- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. Que vas-tu faire maintenant? Me demander de mourir car on s'est « embrassé » ? Lui cria-t-elle presque.

Elle frissonna d'horreur sur le dernier mot. Elle ne voulait pas croire que ce fut un baiser, car si elle devait accepter ce fait, ça serait alors, pour elle, son tout premier baiser et ça, elle refusait de l'accepter. Quant à Malefoy, son visage a changé sur ce mot. Comme surpris. Lui aussi, il ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit un baiser. Le visage du serpentard durci et d'un ton calme :

\- Ce que je veux savoir c'est si…

Encore un moment d'hésitation. Il se demandait si ça en valait vraiment la peine de le lui dire. Surtout qu'elle pourra utiliser contre lui, ce qu'il va lui dévoiler. En aucun cas, il lui fait confiance. Mais comment se débarrasser de son problème autrement ? Elle était son dernier ressort. Il se lança donc.

\- … c'est s'il existait un sort ou un enchantement pour quelque chose que tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à tous les jours ? J'ai fait des recherches mais aucun résultat, je me retourne donc vers toi, la fille qui sait tout.

Tout de suite, elle a su faire la liaison avec le supposer baiser. Malefoy voyant son regard illuminait, il sut, lui aussi, qu'elle a compris qu'il pensait à ce fameux accident. Il attendait donc une moquerie, une insulte, un rire, ou semblable à ça venant d'elle. Mais rien, elle ne fut rien. Bien qu'Hermione aurait, normalement dans une situation comme celle-ci, ri de lui. Se moquer de lui pour une telle « problématique » et qu'en effet, elle s'aurait fait à coeur joie d'en parler à tout le monde pour l'humilier, mais elle ne fit absolument rien. Car sa situation est exactement comme la sienne. Lui, non plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne peut chasser de son esprit cet incident. Elle aussi, elle veut savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle lui arrive.

\- Et bien pour te répondre, je ne connais aucun sort, aucun sortilège référant à une remémoration d'un sujet ou d'un événement précis.

\- J'ai cru que ça serait toi qui me l'aurais lancé pour me châtier. Puisque j'ai tenté d'en être répugné…

\- Pour tout te dire, j'ai moi aussi… enfin… j'y pense aussi, souvent et plusieurs fois, j'ai également tentée de me persuader que c'était dégoûtant, lui avoua-t-elle, mais je n'étais pas capable de penser de cette manière.

Puis, la colère se fit voir dans les yeux et sur le visage de Malefoy. Il prit le poignet droit d'Hermione et il le serra fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Granger ? Pourquoi c'est dans notre esprit ? Vas-tu me faire savoir ce que tu sais?!

\- Je n'en sais rien, disait-elle avec une voix tremblante de douleur, c'est… aouch, tu me fais mal.

Il desserra son emprise mais ne lâcha pas pour autant. Il avait le regard droit dans son regard, à elle. Attendant une réponse correcte et acceptable. Ce regard la perça car il avait les yeux d'un gris métallique. Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'elle soit rompue.

\- C'est comme si, je ne sais pas, c'est comme si ce léger « baiser » fut… agréable, finissait-elle par dire avec presque un chuchotement pour le dernier mot.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce mot avant de le dire, c'était sur le moment. Elle fut même surprise de s'entendre le dire. Mais avec ce seul mot, cela a créé un déclic dans la tête de Drago ainsi qu'à Hermione. Ils y eurent comme une sorte d'illumination. Automatiquement, il la lâcha prise. Il rougissait, plus qu'habituellement. Il le cacha derrière un bras lever et ses yeux évitérent de regarder Hermione. Hermione ne remarqua rien puisque elle-même, elle ne le regarda pas. Les yeux rivés au sol, les joues en feu.

\- C'est parfaitement ridicule, disait-il avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner d'elle le plus vite possible.

\- Ridicule, oui, chuchota-t-elle à elle-même, quasi choqué, toujours le regard vers le plancher.

—

Ils ne peuvent plus se supporter. N'importe où, à n'importe quel moment, les deux personnes n'arrivèrent jamais à se calmer. Leurs sangs bouillonnaient. Il y eût une sorte de guerre entre eux mais ils n'osaient jamais s'approcher. Ils tirèrent des éclairs avec leur yeux quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils ne se disent, cependant, rien. Pas un mot, aucun insulte. Seulement des messages corporels pour signaler que ni l'un, ni l'autre veut la présence de l'autre. Bien qu'ils veuillent se détester « à mort », un petit mot leur vient à l'esprit et qui se répète sans cesse.

«Agréable»

Ça n'a pas duré longtemps avant que les deux individus se rencontrent seul à seul. C'était à la demande de Drago Malefoy. Pas parce qu'il voulait la revoir, mais bien parce que ça le torturait.

Hermione a reçu un petit bout de papier lors d'un cours que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ont en commun. Malefoy a passé à côté d'Hermione. Les deux se sont naturellement ignorés mais discrètement, il lui a laissé le bout de papier plier en quatre devant elle. Elle s'est assurée que ses meilleurs amis, assissent juste à côté d'elle, ne se sont aperçu de rien. Puis, elle prit le papier, le déplia et le lut.

«Granger, ça ne me plaît pas vraiment mais il faut qu'on se rencontre pour vérifier quelque chose. Viens me voir sur la passerelle du grand toit à 11h45. Ça sera déserte, tout le monde sera dans la Grand salle pour dîner. Je t'y attendrai.

Drago Malefoy»

L'écriture était soignée et presque plus belle que celle d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas sûre que l'idée de se rencontrer soit bonne. Quand elle est près de lui, il n'y arrive que des mauvaises choses. Mais même avec sa bonne conscience, quelque chose lui dit qu'elle doit aller le voir. Peut-être est-ce la curiosité? Qu'est-ce que Drago Malefoy voulait vérifier avec elle? Ou alors, peut-être a-t-il trouvé un moyen, si jamais il avait le même problème qu'elle (ce qu'elle douta), de se débarrasser de ce sentiment gênant? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se décida à y aller.

C'est alors qu'à 11h45 de l'avant-midi, sur la passerelle du grand toit que les deux personnes se font face à face avec près de deux mètres de distance. Regards désintéressés, l'un attendait que l'autre brise le silence. Voyant que celui qui a donné rendez-vous n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoique se soit, sûrement car il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet, c'est Hermione qui brisa le silence.

\- Que me veux-tu, Malefoy?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment venir, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Si c'est pour faire perdre mon temps, alors moi… a-t-elle dit en tournant les talons avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment ? a-t-il presque crier.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Devinant à quoi il faisait allusion, elle lui demanda tout de même de quoi il parlait. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres presque tremblantes, un air qui fait comprend un certain dégoût, il lui dit :

\- Que cet échange était «agréable».

Ils ne peuvent, ou plutôt, ils ne veulent pas croire que ça puisse être… agréable et pourtant, ça l'est. Ce qu'Hermione avait dit été vrai. Voilà pourquoi ça apparaissait dans leur tête. C'est pourquoi ils ne peuvent l'oublier et qu'ils ne peuvent s'en dégouter même du plus profond de leur être. À un moment, ils ont senti cette douceur sur leurs lèvres, cette sensation moelleuse et tendre. Malgré que leur lèvres se sont littéralement écrasés l'un contre l'autre, ils l'ont senti pendant une fraction de seconde. Ce fut, inévitablement, agréable. Hermione en a conscience, elle ignorait si c'était la même chose pour Drago mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre devant lui. De peur qu'il se moque d'elle ou encore, que ça aboutit à quelque part de terrible. Elle préféra lui mentir.

\- Certainement pas. Comme tu l'avais dit, c'est parfaitement ridicule. Je suis une Née-Moldu et toi, tu viens d'une longue lignée de sorciers aux sangs purs. Comment peux-t-on trouver ça agréable, dis-moi? a-t-elle répondu avec un rire dans sa voix pour faire croire au ridicule de la situation.

\- C'est-ce que je pensais aussi… mais vérifions.

Hermione regarda le visage de Malefoy pour essayer de trouver une parcelle d'humour mais il n'eût rien. Il était complètement sérieux. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit un air désespérer en voyant Hermione qui ne saisit rien.

\- Réfléchi un peu, Granger. Je te croyais intelligente, lui lança-t-il d'une voix lase.

Bien qu'elle essayât fortement de trouver un sens à tout ça, elle n'y voyait rien à part une forte chance que ce soit un piège. Venant de lui, ça n'aurait pas été surprenant. Humilier une sang-de-bourde serait dans les premières lignes de sa liste des choses à accomplir. En fait, Drago était conscient qu'Hermione avait raison, cet accident était agréable. Mais il se disait qu'il y avait sûrement une autre explication.

\- On sera fixé, on saura qu'on se déteste réellement. Que jamais, moi, un sang pur de sorcier et toi, une sale sang-de-…, euh une Née-Moldu seront attirés l'un à l'autre à cause d'un simple accident. On ne se posera plus de question et on arrêtera d'y penser. On passera enfin à autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'arrête pas d'y penser ?

\- Tu ne serais pas venu me retrouver si ça avait été du contraire.

Il marqua un point. Tout de même, elle hésita frénétiquement.

\- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de chercher autre chose, si c'est-ce que tu crains.

Il paraissait sincère dans ses paroles. Malgré qu'elle chercha quelque chose pour le contredire, elle n'y trouvait rien de valable face à ce qu'il a dit. Il a tout de même raison. Peut-être en fait, ce n'était qu'une fois et que ça ne recommencerait plus. Puisqu'elle n'a jamais touchée un garçon comme ça, son corps a juste réagi instinctivement, c'est tout. Elle en était persuadée alors elle accepta l'idée de vérifier.

«Puisqu'il ne va rien ce passer maintenant» se disait-elle, pour se convaincre.

\- D'accord, vérifions. Comment compte-tu procéder ?

\- Par un baiser, évidemment. Un vrai, cette fois.

\- Tu veux vraiment m'embrasser? Moi? a-t-elle dit d'une façon surprise connaissant la profonde haine qu'il a envers les personnes comme elle.

\- Parce que tu as une autre solution, peut-être? Je te fais quand même remarquer que ça ne me réjouit pas du tout cette situation.

En effet, elle pouvait bien voir sur son visage qu'il est furieux avec un mélange de désespoir. Elle soupira alors et écarta toute logique de sa tête pour enfin en finir avec tout ça.

\- Bon d'accord, mais je ne bouge pas et je ferme les yeux.

Elle attendit pour voir s'il allait protester mais il ne fit rien même si elle voyait que ça ne l'enchantait pas.

\- Tu peux y aller, a-t-elle dit en fermant les yeux, les sourcils froncer.

Elle garda la bouche fermer. Malgré que Malefoy était sérieux et qu'il a certifié qu'il n'allait pas se jouer d'elle, elle craignit qu'il fasse quand même une mauvaise blague. Elle se rendit compte que maintenant, elle était exposée et est une proie parfaite pour les mauvais coups puisqu'elle avait les yeux fermés.

Commençant par regretter cette idée, quelque chose lui frôla les lèvres. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et c'est Drago qui venait de l'embrasser timidement. À croire que lui aussi, il n'a pas l'habitude d'embrasser une fille. Soudainement, elle eut envie de répondre à son baiser et c'est-ce qu'elle fit. Elle avança légèrement la tête, les yeux fermés et leurs lèvres ne font maintenant qu'une étreinte innocente et douce. L'odeur de son doux parfum lui caressa le nez. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent. Le regard dans l'autre, les joues rouges. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire après ça? Que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'ils avaient prévus? Qu'ils doivent s'avouer que leurs arguments étaient faux? Que c'est toujours là, cette sensation si agréable? Qu'ils… aiment ça?

\- Je… je vais y aller. Je commence à avoir faim, finit-elle par dire en posant sa main sur son ventre alors qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait c'était plutôt des papillons et non des gargouillements.

Malefoy fit un signe de tête pour lui donner l'autorisation d'y aller puisqu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il la retiendrait. Hermione s'éloigna peu à peu de lui mais elle ralentit le pas. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? Rien en particulier, seulement voir le visage de Drago, se demandant ce qu'il avait penser, lui, à ce baiser. Pour elle, c'était clair et elle ne pouvait le nier. Bien qu'elle préférerait garder ça pour elle, elle su qu'un jour, elle allait lui en parler en espérant, qu'en échange, il allait faire de même. Malefoy la regarda l'air de dire «Que veux-tu à la fin?». Devant cet air, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et elle continua sa route jusqu'à la Grande salle.

* * *

Voilà, peut-être que je le continuerai ou peut-être pas. Ça va dépendre si l'inspiration me vient ou non. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu. ^ ^ (Ça sera sûrement ma seule fic sur Dramione, surtout que j'ai grandement hésitée à poster celle-ci)

Bonne journée/soirée,  
MomijiCutiie.


End file.
